


Family Ties

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was son.</p></blockquote>





	Family Ties

Angel knows the second they step inside Sunnydale – his insane daughter and obnoxious son. He's all too aware of the destruction they'll leave in their wake. He was a good dad and taught his children well.

Every one of their kills can be lain at his feet; one more tick in a column that he can never hope to balance. But unless they put Buffy in imminent danger he knows he won't seek them out and end it all.

They are his family. Blood binds them together in ways humans could never hope to understand. He still feels the pull.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was son.


End file.
